Mhaura Fortune
Category:Side Quests Emila, the Fortune Teller Entering the port of Mhaura from the sea or Buburimu Peninsula, one will find many unique things. One of the most unique is a mysterious Fortune Teller named Emila. Entering Mhaura and taking a right into the open, she is standing on a ledge in plain sight (G-9) in a black cloak. Much about her remains a mystery... The Luck Runes The Luck Runes are certainly more complicated than they seem. What IS known about them for certain is this: *The direction Emila gives you will tell you (with reference to Mhaura) which zone contains your Luck Rune. A list of locations can be found below. *Most likely the color is related to what day it should be in the zone when you click the Luck Rune; visiting during weather relating to that color may also bear strong relevance. Ignoring these suggestions will likely get you a single crystal pertaining to the color's element. Luck Rune Locations & Directions These positions may be rough estimates. The target will say "Luck Rune" so you won't be able to miss it if you find it. : North: Tahrongi Canyon @ H-10 : South: Yuhtunga Jungle @ H-6 : West: Pashhow Marshlands @ L-7 : Northwest: Batallia Downs @ F-7 : North/Northwest: Beaucedine Glacier @ Southeast Corner of H-7 : West/Northwest: Lufaise Meadows @ J-9 : Far Northwest: Qufim Island @ D-5 : A Great Distance Northwest: Xarcabard @ J-8 High Quality Food Quest Five simple steps: *Speak to Emila in Mhaura and pay 200g to get your fortune. Your fortune will not change until you have successfully completed this quest and are able to receive it again. *Listen when Emila tells you this information (she will repeat it for free if you return to her later): #Your lucky color #''The title your companion must have'' #Where your fortune lies #A proverb (You only hear the proverb if you ask Emila to repeat your fortune.) *Find a partner who has completed the quest which gives the title Emila has asked for. See Titles for a list of titles and where to change them. If your partner would also like to do this part of the quest, both of you must go to the proper Bard and change your titles to the ones Emila has asked for. *Once you both have the titles Emila has suggested, you are lucky companions! To complete this portion of the quest, speak to one of these three NPCs to receive your reward: **Port San d'Oria (G-7) Perdiouvilet **Port Bastok (J-7) Brita **Windurst Waters (north) (E-10) Dabido-Sorobido *To get a new fortune: Visit your Luck Rune (see list above) and then return to Mhaura. This can be done before or after the food portion of the quest. Rewards If your partner is: *Same sex, same race: Coeurl Sub +1 / Snowy Rolanberry? Needs confirmation. *Same sex, different race: Shallops Tropicale, Marbled Steak, Sophic Stew, Boiled Cockatrice, Optical Soup, Sub-Zero Gelato (what goes with what has not been personally determined!) *Opposite sex, same race: Shogun Rice Ball / Timbre Timbers Salad *Opposite sex, different race: Vermillion Jelly / Rolanberry Pie +1 I would say that research involving Galka would be neccessary, but contrary to their "sexless" origins, SE paired them with Mithra during the Valentione's Day Event. This concludes that they are considered male, at least for the sake of applying gender in this situation. Notes: *This quest will not show up in your quest log. *This quest is repeatable once each Vana'diel day. *Both players do not have to participate, but only a person teamed up with a player sporting the requested title will be rewarded. *You must be partied with the other player to receive a reward. *You must both be in the zone together to receive a reward. *If Emila requires that your partner have a difficult title, for example, that they must have defeated a very strong Notorious Monster, you may find someone else to go with you to Windurst. The fortune will never change, so you will need to find a person with this title and complete it in order to get another later. List of Proverbs from Emila The cryptic phrase you get when you ask Emila to repeat your fortune is always tied to the lucky color. (Example: If you and your partner both get "red" as your lucky color, your cryptic phrase will be, "The proof of an apple pie is in the eating.") The phrase's relevance, however, has yet to be determined. It's quite possible that this is just a bit of wisdom from Emila. All the cryptic phrases are modified from well-known proverbs: *"The hippogryph has fair feathers, but foul feet." *"The balance distinguishes not between lead and gold." *"The proof of an apple pie is in the eating." *"Even the best party comes to an end." *"Love and courage will find a way." *"To love a person, you must love their faults." *"The Poor Warrior blames his weapon." *"Ill gotten gil becomes gil ill gone." To be Determined Through Research *What happens when one goes to the NPC in Windurst with more than one person with the requested title? *What happens when one goes to their luck rune with their lucky partner and not just alone? *Do the proverbs hold any relevance to the quest?